Forever love
by sango92
Summary: oneshot i did for someone on quizilla read and review please!


I wrote this oneshot for someone on quizilla but wanted to post it here so tell me what ya think!

* * *

"Amai-chan wait up!" A voice called behind you. You turned around and instantly smiled as your one and only best friend ran up to you.

"Naruto-kun hey what's up!" You said happily.

"Tsunade-baasan wants to see us I was sent to find you." Naruto replied and you nodded placing your arm around his and walking with him. People around you two whispered as you walked by but you both ignored them since you were already used to it. You got an idea suddenly and since you knew that it isn't right to deny being childish you pushed Naruto laughing before taking off. Naruto stood stunned for a second before breaking into a grin and running after you.

"Hahaha catch me if you can Naruto!" You yelled zipping past people knocking some over making it an opstical for Naruto to overcome since he had to stop and help everyone that you knocked over.

"Amai-chan stop knocking these poor people over and would you slow down before you run into a.." He was cut off when you ran into a tree. "Tree" he finished sighing and running over to you.

"Ow that hurt!" You said sitting up and rubbing your face. Naruto squatted down moving your hands so that he could get a better look. His face being so close to yours it made you blush a dark red and your breathing to hitch as your heart started to pound in your chest and you hoped that he couldn't hear it.

"Hahaha your face is funny!" Naruto suddenly broke out into laughter and you glared but that only made him laugh harder.

"This is not funny Naruto!!!" You yelled.

"It is you should see your face you have a big red spot in the center of your face and when you glared it looked like you were constipated!" He sailed laughing harder. You huffed and pushed him over before stalking off to the Hokage's tower now no longer interested in playing.

'_I can't believe I ran into a tree and in front of Naruto to man this sucks!' _You thought and blushed remembering how close he had actually gotten to you. You have had a crush on the hyperactive knucklehead for years now and have been somewhat dropping hints. Of course this being Naruto he was oblivious and that made you frustrated but you couldn't stay mad for long. You were beginning to worry though since you found out that Hinata had confessed to him that maybe he liked her to or perhaps he wasn't over that annoying pink haired girl Sakura. You sighed and decided to forgo such thoughts.

Arriving at the room you walked inside to see Naruto already there sitting down which surprised you.

"What how did you get here before me?"

"I'm a ninja remember I can poof anywhere I want to." Naruto said smugly making you and Tsunade to roll your eyes.

"So running on top of the buildings and then using my window as a door is what you call a ninja's way of poofing huh?" Tsunade teased making Naruto blush. You laughed it was always fun to watch Tsunade and Naruto arguing.

'I'm glad you finally found the family you've been searching for Naruto but does that mean you'll leave me behind?' You thought to yourself.

"Yue are you alright?" Tsunade asked breaking you from your thoughts when she used you real name and not Amai, which you were used to being called.

"I'm sorry yes lady Tsunade?" You said.

"I was saying that since I have no other available ninja's you and Naruto are going to go on a mission to bring back a missing nin, however he is very powerful and will attack you though I don't really have to worry about that since you both seem to be powerful yourselves." Tsunade said.

"Believe it!" Naruto said.

"When do we leave?" You asked.

"You have tonight to pack what you'll need and then you set out tomorrow." Tsunade said. You bowed and walked out not needing to be dismissed.

* * *

Next day

You and Naruto headed out running both of you exited for what lay ahead of you. As soon as you two came to a heavier covered part of the forest you slowed down to a walk. The information you had been given said that he had been last seen heading into the deeper part of the forest right where you two were.

"Hey Naruto?"

"Hmm yeah Amai?" Naruto answered.

"Umm this is a really random question but uh do you like Hinata or Sakura?" There you had asked the nagging questions. Naruto remained silent deep in thought before thinking.

"I like Hinata." He said and you felt your heart sink.

"Oh I see."

"As a good friend only and it is true I have liked Sakura for a long time now but not anymore she's more of a sister to me now." Naruto continued and you perked up at the answers.

"Oh is that so cool." You said trying to play it off like you hadn't just thought he actually liked the two still.

"There is someone I like though." He said not looking at you.

"Oh really who is it do I know them?" You asked feeling your heart once again sink.

"Yeah you know her she's amazing funny, carefree, energetic, clever, witty, restless, impulsive, and devious, she has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen and she's I mean I just like her so much." Naruto said passionately making you feel worse.

"She sounds pretty amazing to deserve your love like that." You said sounding depressed.

"She is and best of all she is always there when I need her." Naruto said oblivious to your mood.

"That's great Naruto I'm really happy for you." You said trying to convince yourself that it was true.

"Yeah and her name is.." But before he could tell you who it was a Kunai flew and hit the ground before exploding. Both of you jumped out of the way in time but not in enough time for you two not to be surrounded. You got up and got an evil grin on your face after all your anger management was there in front of you.

As the battle waged on all through the forest you could hear the explosions and the shouts as you both called out your attack names.

"_**Hi Kuruma no Jutsu!**__" You yelled out doing the hands signs and conjuring your flame wheels, which you threw expertly at you attackers catching some of them._

"_**Kage bushin no justsu!**__" Naruto called out creating his clones and attacking his group of attackers._

"_Damn it Naruto there relentless!" You yelled as more replaced those that had been knocked down. Realizing that your chakra was running to low you switched to using your fists and weapons to fend off the assailants. However this proved to be somewhat difficult and you kept getting slashed at and cut. Naruto began to get really fed up and began using his resengan. Taking that as the ok you used you ultimate technique only people in you clan new._

"**Taisei-Kata**." You whispered and ran towards your enemies forcing chakra into points of their body's chakra circulatory system; causing the pressure at the point, which can lead to the point bursting, and the severing of the chakra channel. You watched as around you they all dropped like flies until all were down. You looked over to Naruto and saw that he was just about done with his bunch.

"Naruto look out!" You yelled running across the area and pushing Naruto out of the way as an arrow came and hit you in the shoulder. You had seen the glint of metal before it was launched. Naruto spun around and quickly using some clones grabbed the guy who had shot the arrow. It turned out to be the missing nin that you had been sent to catch. Naruto knocked him out and tied him up before dropping next you.

"Amai-chan hey are you ok?"

"Naruto I have an arrow stuck in my shoulder I hardly qualify that as being alright you laughed out weakly the amount of blood loss getting to you.

"Ok bear with me this will hurt." Naruto said and counted to three before snapping the arrow in half and then pulling it out making you scream.

"Ow that hurts!" You yelled as Naruto finished bandaging you arm.

"Uh yeah it should."

"Hmph whatever lets just get back to the village I'm tired." You said but were stopped as Naruto's arms came around you.

"Amai." He whispered in you ear making you shiver.

"Uh Naruto what are you doing?" You asked slowly.

"You scared me half to death don't do anything stupid like that again." He said and you laughed. " I'm serious."

"I know you are but it coming from you is funny why are you so worried anyway?" You asked. Naruto's answer was to pull back a bit lean down and kiss you softly. You stood wide-eyed as he came back up blushing.

"Because I love you alright."

"You love me?" You asked shocked.

"Yes I've loved you for a long time." Naruto said and you felt the tears well up in your eyes and launched yourself into his arms.

"I love you to Naruto I've always loved you!" You said and he smiled you both kissed once again this time with more passion until you needed to breath.

"I know." Was all he said pulling away you laughed and pulled him back towards home his clones carrying the unconscious man.

* * *

Ok I hope that you like this!!!


End file.
